


Zucker Titten

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Languages, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi call each other pet names in their mother language, German and French (respectively)<br/>Of course, they do so while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucker Titten

**Author's Note:**

> I got my first prompt of the summer, thanks Missmurder :D  
> I'm working on making my blog look better, I'm rayofrandoms on tumblr if you want to follow, and please, feel free to send prompts :)

Levi stumbled to the couch and held his shaking hand out to Eren, holding a drink and laughing.

“How about Jaeger has a Jaeger bomb?” he snorts another laugh when Eren yells about how ‘you do this to me every time we drink and you know I hate Jaeger bombs! Don’t you love me?!’

He takes the drink nonetheless, feeling the burn down his throat from the alcohol.

Eren looks over to his giggling boyfriend- or should he say fiancé since the marriage equality law – and reaches over to press his lips against his, in a deep, mesmerizing kiss.  
“ich liebe dich, Zucker Lippen,” he kisses down his jaw to his neck, but Levi pulls away, confused.

“What did you say? Zucker Titten?” Eren bursts out a booming laugh, trying to breathe.

“Stop laughing at me mon petit merde, what’s so funny?”

“I said Zucker Lippen, that’s Sugar Lips. You said Zucker Titten, that’s Sugar Tits,” Levi looks shocked for a moment, then joins in on the laughter. After a couple of more drinks, Eren thinks back to what Levi said.

“Levi, what was that thing you said? A while back?” he slurred his words.

“What thing? You have to be more specific,”

“That French thing you always call me, you said it again today,” Eren set his drink down, waiting for Levi.

“Mon petit merde?” Levi looks over to Eren, and his face brightens up in recognition.

“Yeah, what does it mean?” he leaned in, Levi being his sole interest in his drunken mind.

“My little shit,” Levi takes a sip from his drink, hiding his smirk as he watches Eren drop his jaw.

Eren turns away pouting, and Levi reaches over to put his arm on his shoulder, twisting him back to face him.

“Hey Hey Hey, what about I say ‘mon mignon petit merde’ instead?” Levi kisses his temple, running his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“What’s that? It sounds basically the same,” he rests his head against Levi’s shoulder, breathing in his scent.

“My cute little shit,” Eren lets out a loud groan and slides down on the couch, shoving his face in Levi’s stomach in response, which has Levi chuckling, with Eren joining in soon after.

Eren lifts his head up and smiles, his face red from the lack of air.

“Yeah, that’s better,” he straddles Levi’s waist and rests his head in the curve of his neck, abruptly falling asleep. 

Levi, in his just-as-bad drunken state positions himself lying down on the couch, falling asleep with his fiancé on top of him.


End file.
